A touch screen as an effective interactive mode has been widely used. The touch screen includes a touch panel including a plurality of rows of emitting-electrode channels and a plurality of columns of receiving-electrode channels, and a scanning circuit for touch screen. The scanning circuit for touch screen includes a touch driving circuit including a plurality of signal input terminals. The plurality of columns of receiving-electrode channels in the touch panel are each electrically connected to a signal input terminal in the touch driving circuit respectively.
The touch screen in operation scans a row of emitting-electrode channel when a scanning period starts, and inputs a voltage signal to the row of emitting-electrode channel in this scanning period. The touch driving circuit receives an output signal from each column of receiving-electrode channel, and determines the touch position of a user according to the row of emitting-electrode channel currently being scanned and the output signal from each column of receiving-electrode channel. For example, if the user touches the touch panel at a position in the row of emitting-electrode channel currently being scanned, the output signal from the column of receiving-electrode channel where the touch position is located may be delayed. The touch driving circuit receives the output signal from each column of receiving-electrode channel, find out the column of receiving-electrode channel corresponding to the delayed output signal, and then determines the position according to the column of receiving-electrode channel and the row of emitting-electrode channel.
In implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds out that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages.
Since each column of receiving-electrode channel is electrically connected to one signal input terminal of the touch driving circuit, as more and more receiving-electrode channels are formed on the touch panel, more and more signal input terminals are included in the touch driving circuit. Therefore, it is increasingly difficult to form wirings in the touch screen, and the costs of production are getting higher.